


Scheming Bastard

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GDI Hughes. (━┳━ _ ━┳━)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheming Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. So I posted this on tumble a while ago and thought, fuck it. Onto AO3 you go!! Enjoy some angsty royai fluff to maybe help your pain over the snk chapter 84 spoilers (TnT)

  
The wind blew cold and sharp over the crest of the hill, running through Roy’s charcoal hair like and invisible hand as his onyx eyes glared at the grave before him.

Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

How? Why? 

Roy regretted the last words he said to Hughes over the phone. ‘I don’t have time for daughter stories.’ The words haunted him. How could he be so careless.

“Sir?” His ever faithful lieutenant called to him, taking her place beside him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He lied through his teeth as he fitted his cap, looking up to the setting sun. “Its just a terrible day for rain.” He said as stoically as possible as a tear raced down his cheek.

“Handkerchief sir?” She enquired, holding out the white cloth.

“Hm?”

“You seem to have been rained on a bit.”

“Ah. Yes. Thank you, lieutenant.” He said hesitantly, taking the handkerchief from her.

He wiped away the tear, casting another glare at the grave.

“And you thought I was going to die first…” with that, the great flame Alchemist crumbled, tears spilling from his eyes as he buried his face in his hand, ashamed at his weakness. “I’ll kill ‘em Maes. Whoever did this to you, they’ll be sorry.”

“Sir…” She said sympathetically, taking his hand and squeezing it. “You don’t have to go through this alone.”

“I’d give anything to hear him pester me about his family one last time…”

Tears started to spill from the stoic lieutenant.

“I miss Maes too…” She said, her voice weak and uncharacteristic as she wrapped Roy in a reassuring hug.

“It should’ve been me…”

Hawkeye lifted her head from where it was on Mustang’s shoulder.

“There was nothing you could’ve done about it. You were in East city, he was in central. You couldn’t have switched places with him if you tried.” She told him, voice shaking from all the crying, hands resting on his neck.

Roy cupped her cheek affectionately.

“Riza… I’ve finally found the wife Maes had been pestering me about… it’s you…”

“I love you, Roy.” She told him, closing the gap between them with a chaste kiss.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump of stone hitting the ground, the pair pulling apart to see a hand bursting through the soil.

Then another hand sprouted, along with a head on black hair and glasses.

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Hughes yelled, pulling himself from the soil. “I was down there for ages, and trying to dig through six feet of soil without equipment is a pain in the-”

“Y-you’re dead!” Roy spluttered.

“Nope. It was all an elaborate scheme to get you guys together.”

“What?” Riza asked, confused.

“It took me, faking my death to get you guys together. All an elaborate scheme. My whole family and the military was in on it.”

“HUGHES YOU SCHEMING BASTARD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter thirteen of consequences of a one night stand is underway, its about 65% done. Please follow my tumblr for updates and me screaming about fandom's.   
>  |  
>  V
> 
> NerdQueensBlogBitches


End file.
